Bethany Arthur
Bethany Arthur was a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls. She was originated by Peyton List, but when the role was called to be SORAS'ed, Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, who played Cyndie Hendrix on the original Harpers Falls, took over the role, until her role was phased out. At that time, Erica Harper and Rhonda Whittenberg were functioning as the show's primary villains, but with Erica's recent death in prison, it is now newcomer Jennifer Barrett who functions as the series' main villain after Rhonda redeemed herself to save Jamie Minzell from the evil former model. Jacqueline now currently plays one of the show's most central characters, Sheila Harper Watkins. The snobbish Bethany is the pampered only child of Ronald and Chelsea Arthur, and she sees herself as the queen of the social scene. Bethany sees herself as the undisputed social queen of Boston Charter middle school, where she sees herself as the most popular girl in school. However, she also has to contend with Jennifer Harper and her twin sister, Violet. She has no liking for either of the twins, or any respect for their family, one of the most powerful families in Boston. In fact, one of Bethany's worst crimes was to have James Wellston, whose sister, Amber, had previously been demolished by the stuck-up Bethany, because she hated the sound of her voice, to use his hacking experience to hack into Jennifer's cell phone, get her cousin, Dylan's cell phone number, so she could overload his inbox with nasty voice mails and texts calling him a slut. She felt that Dylan had moved on too fast after the death of his spouse, Alex, with his best friend, Barry. For this attack on Dylan's privacy, Bethany was grounded for two months, with no phone or internet. This has infuriated Bethany, who aims to get even with Jennifer and Violet, although she doesn't realize that neither Jennifer or Violet said anything (James had confessed to Dylan himself, and he pieced the rest of the story together). She showed up at the Harper family's recent Labor Day picnic and picked a fight with Jennifer. With her sister, Violet's aid, Jennifer made Bethany leave, and her infuriated parents grounded her even longer. Then Bethany decided to pick a fight with Amber, who has gained enough courage to take on the vicious social queen. A nasty accident resulted with Amber having her leg broken, due to a bus accident; and Bethany threatening to take Amber to the police to report her. Violet, Amber's best friend, infuriated by Bethany's snide comments (which came on the heels of her Aunt Erica's death) slapped her in the face, which made the evil social queen angrier and causes her to report Amber to the police. Once again, Bethany runs afoul of the Harper twins, when she takes Jennifer's boyfriend and insists that he date her. An infuriated Violet dumps milk on top of Cameron, which infuriated Bethany and she screams that Violet be suspended. The intimidated principal does "suspend" her, due to Bethany's influence, and her ego swells. (Violet wasn't really suspended, it never showed on her permanent records, and she left the school voluntarily) However, when Bethany loses her court case against Amber, she is truly infuriated. She makes a vow to destroy Amber in school, and make her life miserable. Not long before Christmas, Bethany deliberately picked a fight with Amber and gleefully assaulted her in front of several witnesses, most of which laughed at Amber. This made her already massive ego swell even more. On Christmas day, however, Amber killed herself at her home, by hanging herself from the shower bar in the bathroom. Keeping true to her selfish nature, Bethany is jubilant that her scheme worked, and that Amber was dead! Ron and Chelsea, her parents, are appalled at the behavior of Bethany, and it is yet to be determined if her grounding will be more permanent. A now 26 year old Bethany graduated with honors from Barkley Academy, the boarding school she ruled at. She later became an administrator at Wellesley Academy, previously known as the Brompton School. She is the head of admissions, and has made a number of enemies in that position, most notably in Stephanie Whittman and Lady Carleila Austin not to mention Lady Carleila's peer, Lady Dorothy Jones Bradford. She hasn't changed in personality, as she is now even more wicked, and not beneath using her position as an administrator to get her own way. It distresses her parents to discover she is still as wicked as she ever was. She and Jennifer are still rivals, and they totally despise one another. Violet never liked her, even when they were kids, so there is no love lost there. Happily, Bethany moved out of Boston, and is now living in Paris, where she works as a headmistress at a private school and is more at home in the City of Lights, and away from her enemies. Eventually, she mellowed out, and she was so devastated to hear about the death of Jennifer Harper, that she even sent a floral arrangement to her former arch enemies. When she did that, she sent a floral arrangement of Jennifer's favorite flowers in tribute to her former frenemy, Bethany ended up redeeming herself to the family. Category:Characters Category:Former Harper family enemies